


Spun

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday Drabble challenge, with the prompt of "dizzy."  Set early season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spun

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday Drabble challenge, with the prompt of "dizzy." Set early season 5.

Dawn and hottie Steve and the mumbly janitor are the only ones left in the art room. Dawn's trying to sound interestingly damaged but not whiny.

"So my mom rented this whole carousel for my party. But I didn't know anybody yet, so it was just Mom and me and Buffy, going around and around the whole time, 'cause my mom looked like she'd cry if I wasn't having fun...and finally I got dizzy and threw up."

The janitor stops mumbling, comes over to them.

"Never happened, little green girl," he says, and walks out.

And she's dizzy again.


End file.
